


Don't leave me alone...(Pippin Miles story for DMMP)

by piperpro2005



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005
Summary: Discord meh meh party is myself and some friends (self insert ish????) DMP au we made. Pippin Miles is my character made to slightly represent Thorin Blue but kinda ended up making her my own.





	Don't leave me alone...(Pippin Miles story for DMMP)

Pippin Miles is a 7 year old little girl from Chicago, Illinois who has seen quite a lot in her short life before coming to the void. When she was 3 years old her father left the family after cheating on her mother with someone that wasn't very nice at all. He wasn't the greatest man alive to say the least anyway...But for the majority of her life, it was...decent. Her mother Riley, now a single mother. Tried her best to take care of herself and Pippin. Riley tried to contain herself, but sometimes...she just couldn't. She constantly left Pippin alone because of her ever decreasing mental state. This of course, started to make Pippin very lonely...But one day, when Pippin was around 5 years old her mother told her

"I have to leave...but...I might not come back" and that she did...that day she left Pippin in this world alone.

That day she left her at her grandparents house...which they didn't pay much attention to her either. Pippin didn't really like living there anyway...she always waited for Riley to come get her...but she never did. But...she was never "too" alone. One day while walking through the forest behind her grandparents house...she met Mae-der God, whom she nicknamed "Maemmy". They were the best of friends. Mae-G always hung out with her. Kept her company, so she wasn't alone...Pippin never really liked being alone, and...fears...being alone...

Then one day, when they were hanging out, Mae-G told her she got to wish for anything she wanted...and her wish...

To never be alone...


End file.
